Thermal energy may be produced by industrial, assembly, and manufacturing processes. Automobiles, small equipment, and heavy equipment also produce thermal energy. Some of this thermal energy is waste heat, which is heat for which no useful application is found or planned, and is generally a waste by-product. Waste heat may be expelled to the atmosphere. The burning of transport fuels also contributes to waste heat.